User talk:BrokenSquid
^ Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shelter.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure where you get the idea that it is three warnings before a ban. The thing is, it is wrong, except in specific cases. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:16, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello Bud Hello Brokensquid, I only came by to wish you luck in your challenge, may the best editor win, time for me to start trying. Farewell and take care. The Second Boy Wonder It's too late. You had your chance. And I'm just getting started. I'll leave this here and see what happens Just a test here. RE: If you're really apologizing, I suppose I could knock it off to three days, as long as it doesn't happen again. Will you be willing to compromise and behave? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:18, February 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Done. Three Days "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) hi :)Davidrojo0315 (talk) 12:22, March 11, 2014 (UTC)David You are awesome Dear squid You are amazingly wonderful and funny. You are Nice, Sweet, Cool, And Friendly. I am happy You are My Friend. Because you are such a Joy Bringer. And I am happy to be in your Company, Really. I thank you for being my friend. If you were able, Would you go change the past? (talk) 06:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC) "Misbehaving in chat" is a default option when we chat ban people. It's broken so we can change it unless we go to your profile and fix it. Also, I wrote "User Request" after the ban, so it's been corrected. MooseJuice (talk) 16:21, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Humble Brag Your profile picture is way cooler than my 240 edits. Love ya though. Thanks for playing! And remember the deal. Indefinitesilence (talk) 03:17, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat Banned for 1 week for work. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you want me to remove it! Ecuinach (talk) 03:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Re: >Be me >Get a message >It's from you >You request to be unbanned from the chat >I am not an administrator >mfw https://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/a/a7/Emot-byodame.gif I'm not an admin, but I'll tell a moderator about you wanting to be unbanned. Just wanted to do that joke, first. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:52, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Awh. I should say thank you, but I have this urge to say 'booyah'. Editing is part of my job description, I guess. Sorry about stealing your thunder (lightning? I never understood that phrase...). I'll edit a but less when you're around, k? I gotta go anyway, so knock yourself out~ -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 04:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Apology I am so so sorry about banning you indefinitely, I seem to have gotten you confused for a user who wanted a name change so I banned the account so you could. Again really sorry about this. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Saturday, May 24th 2014, 16:03 Once a baby... Always a baby. Also, I sooper want to be a Rollback(datass) or a VCR-Original Content or something. Yeah. Indefinitesilence (talk) 18:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank ya kindly! Thanks for that, I am totally loving that new aspect of my time here. Oh sweet! I got a message! I hope it's because someone likes one of my stor- "Y u delte ma pastuh? U r a terribul parson." "FFFUUUUU-" I try to keep on the ball, but lemme know if I miss something.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:58, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Yo squiddy Next time you flag something for deletion, you should probably use the template. It helps admis and uh, me, to know just why you think this should be deleted. Thank you for your time. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 10:27, June 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's an automated message. It chooses the last active admin and posts it as the signature. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 10:42, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Just a quick warning Avoid adding M4R together with other categories. Thanks. Jamés the Chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé 00:13, October 18, 2014 (UTC)